New Love Birds
by TeenTitangurl4ever
Summary: Three years after going to Tokyo robin notices a new found love... Or is it new?
1. New love

I never realized how bueautyful she actualy was. Ever since japan the perfect couple didnt seem so perfect. Me and star nevr really kissed after we became offical.

Those amethyst eyes... Thats why! They have always been there. What changed my intrest in them... What was it?!

"Ummm...Robin... You ok?"

Sudenly i broke consitration to look over to my robotic friend. He was looking at me with a grin on his face. I was stairing again!

"Yeah dude, youve been looking at raven for over a hour now..."

I glared at the green boy.. Or was he a man now... Who also wore a smirk as he waged his eyebrows up and down.

"Fine thanks!... Whats that look for!?"  
>I knew what it was for. I was stairing... Suddenly star walked into the room.<p>

"Good morning, glorius friends!"

Then it came.. That wonderous voice...

"Hey, star why are you up so late..?" Raven asked with a hint of concern.

"I am perfect dear friend, do you not remember you promised an afternoon at the mall of shoping?"

"I remember" answered an unhappy raven.

I loved that she would go with starfire to the mall even if didnt want to. We all needed to go for once toghether. So i spoke up.. Full of regret afterwards.  
>"We should all go.. We all need new clothes sence we have grown alot."<br>I wasnt lieing. We all grew alot over the past year. The small green beast boy was not so small anymore, infact being third tallest now. He was also very muscular. Cyborg stayed the same just showing some age, but still being second tallest in the group and most muscular. Starfire being the tallest member also filled in some curves making her look even more feminie in a way. She also got stronger. I got taller but not by much. I also got more muscular and stronger. That left raven... Now being the shortest titan also filled a lot of curves not to go unnoticed by the other titan guys. Cyborg got even more protective of her like a big brother.. And beast boy finaly realized i liked raven and backed off.

As we all went to the mall, bb and cy in the tcar me on the rcycle and raven ans star flew, it was quiet but not too quiet. Then we finally got there.. The Mall.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX  
>AN: sorry for the short chapter i got writers block next they will be in the mall and i dont know..first story... Please review!


	2. The mall

Disclaimer: i don't own teen titans... Are you trying to make me cry

People where running around left to right. The mall was always so busy even if it was HOT outside. I wonder why star likes the mall so much... Maybe it made her feel normal... Human even.

"Where shall we start.. This wondrous mall is so fat as you earthlings would say."

Everyone chuckled at a confused starfire. Then i spoke up... "Well, summer is almost here so get clothes for our vacation." Everyone cheered. Even raven.. Oh she looked so beautiful when she smiled. Then i made a quick side note, "also we are going to the beach!" I blanked out imagining raven in a bikini... Then turned a slight scarlet. Starfire grabbed ravens arm and dragged her in a bathing suit store as bb pushed me into the same store. Cyborg already left after i mentioned the word beach.

"Try these on!" An exited star said to raven

"At least they're purple" said raven as she shrugged and walked away.

She came out of the stall slowly. A shade of pink clashed with the pale color her cheeks were. Raven looked stunning. I didn't mean to stare but i couldn't help it... But bb nudged me out of it. Although it was a darker shade of purple it looked perfect on her.. It was strapless too so i went into another starring phase.

"So hows it look? I mean not that i care or anything..." Raven trailed off.

"You look beautiful... I mean the bathing suit looks beautiful!" You stuttering idiot... I might has well have screamed I LOVE YOU! But i couldn't help it i had to break up with star before she got hurt. Suddenly i grabbed star and took her into the store next to the beach store. I looked at store we were in and out was the valentine store! Then just blared it out... "We need to break up!"

"Ok." Starfire just walked away smiling.

I grabbed her shoulder and spun her so she was facing me. "Aren't you sad or mad"

"I don't see why i should be, do you want me to be?"

"No its just.."

"Plus i am aware of your raven crush!"

I stood there stunned while star practically sang the words you like raven, you like raven. Starfire stopped chanting when she saw her friend holding multiple pink bathing suits. She ran over and forgot all about me. Part of me felt like a free man but there was still part of me that felt incomplete.  
>XxXxXxXxXxXxX<br>Review please give me some ideas.


End file.
